


кто-то вломился в мой сон

by cherrybloom



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybloom/pseuds/cherrybloom
Summary: от ночных кошмаров никто, увы, не застрахован. даже Шима. но что, если...?
Kudos: 4





	кто-то вломился в мой сон

**Author's Note:**

> почеркушное.

сны у Шимы были нехорошие: тёмные, мрачные и тягучие, как сироп. в основном, в них повторялась переживаемая раз за разом смерть бывшего напарника, Косаки.

и каждый раз Шима не успевал. не успевал схватить его руку и использовать все силы, чтобы вытянуть его и спасти.

[не успел.]

раскаленным железом ощущались слова, которые Шима видел на своей ладони — яркие и заметные, они привлекали взгляд. 

[убийца напарника]

навеки отпечаталось у него на лбу. 

поспорить с этим было сложно. кто бы там что ни говорил, а Шима действительно считал себя виноватым. первым, кто не мог его простить и отпустить прошлое… был он сам.

— Шима… Шима… — голос Косаки, похожий на шелест сухих листьев, послышался откуда-то снизу, из-под кровати. а потом возник и он сам. 

Шима понимал, что все, все вокруг плод его воображения, его персональный бесконечный кошмар, но двинуться не удавалось. и он лишь смотрел, смотрел, как хрустит шея Косаки, как расползаются трупные пятна по всему телу, смотрел в чёрные провалы глаз…   
и произнёс, словно в забытьи, облизав пересохшие губы:  
— давай, убей меня уже. 

Косака молча положил подушку ему на лицо, лишая доступа к кислороду… Шима даже не сопротивлялся: разве что его разум исступленно заметался, возражая против подобного, пусть даже во сне. подушка, лишавшая возможности видеть… 

темнота во сне; темнота в кромешном мраке — ему, за которым и так всегда тянулся шлейф мрачного прошлого, такое подходило как нельзя лучше. 

только вот… когда он наконец смог дышать снова, а в глаза ударил свет ламп, когда он услышал чей-то знакомый обеспокоенный голос и чьи-то руки встряхнули его, пытаясь привести в сознание, вот тогда он… 

[кто-то вломился в мой сон] 

проснулся Шима в холодном (холодном ли?) поту.   
подскочил на сидении полицейского фургона — с колотящимся сердцем, напряженный, как натянутая струна, и не смог сперва понять даже, где он находится.   
на соседнем сидении похрапывал Ибуки, изредка бормоча что-то вроде «Шима-чан, айда по булкам…»  
Казуми поморщился и похлопал Ибуки по щеке, чтобы тот перестал шуметь даже во сне — сейчас любой звук казался Шиме ненормально громким. Ибуки всхрапнул в последний раз и утих.   
«Спит как младенец, чтоб его…» — раздражённо подумал Шима. 

этой ночью они были на дежурстве. следили, чтобы в дом одной девушки, проходившей свидетельницей по делу об ограблении, никто не проник, пытаясь избавиться от нее. правда, никто за время их наблюдения лезть к ней и не пытался, так что Ибуки предложил поспать. Шима согласился, подумав, что это означает дежурство попеременно. 

кто же знал, что Ибуки тоже заснет?! 

— Идиот… — буркнул Шима, и уставился на дорогу, подумав, что вряд ли уже уснёт. нельзя было спать дольше.   
— Кто это здесь идиот? — Ибуки приоткрыл один глаз, косясь на напарника.   
— А ты видишь здесь еще одного полицейского, выглядящего как идиот? Я вот вижу. Тебя. — беззлобно фыркнул Шима.   
— Фью~ фью~ — Ибуки вытянул губы трубочкой. — Ты такой злой, потому что у тебя «утютю» и «уфуфу» с капитаном не случилось?   
— Х-хватит уже, нет у нас с ней ничего! Никаких «утютю»! И вообще, у нас дел полно, кто за домом следить должен был? — Шима зевнул. — Я-то думал, ты хоть и дикий, но сторожевой пес. 

кошмары ощущению достатка сна не способствовали.   
Ибуки, к сожалению, это заметил.   
— Плохой сон, а? — спросил он будто бы невзначай, склонив голову набок.   
Шима предпочёл проигнорировать вопрос напарника и вышел из машины: проверить, все ли в порядке.   
Ибуки посмотрел на него слишком задумчиво и внимательно — но Казуми как воды в рот набрал.   
больше они об этом не говорили. 

как будто и не было ничего.   
как будто никто и не вломился в его сон.


End file.
